But the stars aren't shining
by breakable bird
Summary: No te quiero, pero finjo bien. — Sakura/Suigetsu. Team 7.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**— but the stars aren't shining**  
by breakable bird

_And yet with neither love nor hate,_  
_Those starts like somw snow-white_  
_Minerva's snow-white marble eyes_  
_Without the gift of sight._

**robert frost**

* * *

Primero como que todo va bien y ya sabes de lo que hablo. Como que su kimono es tan bonito que incluso Ino lo mira un par de veces antes de que espetarle a Shikamaru, con ese tono enfermizo de voz, «¿no estoy guapa, cariño?» y él la mira con esa cara de _joder qué problemática eres_ y masculla que los hombres de su familia son todos unos masoquistas, y un poco por debajo añade que _déjame en paz o hago como el padre de Kiba y me largo_. La verdad es que Sakura no sigue escuchando y echa a andar entre la marea de gente con una sonrisa radiante buscando a Sasuke, o a Naruto, o a Kakashi-sensei (que ya no es su sensei). Tal vez saludar a Tsunade-sama —que a esas horas, ¿las diez?, ya debe estar perdida de alcohol— e intercambiar algún comentario exasperado con Shizune.

Naruto la encuentra primero porque Naruto siempre está buscando a alguien. (No es como ella. Él no espera.)

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Oh, hola, Naruto...

—Uh, oh, err, ¡qué guapa... qu-qué guapa estás! —es como que acaba de verla y se le sube toda la vergüenza a la cara, o el corazón a la garganta o algo así porque no es como en las historias y no ha dejado de amarla—. ¡Vaya!

—Qué, ¿es que esperabas algo menos?

—Sakura —dice Kakashi-sensei, que aparece de alguna parte (porque, por Dios, desde aquella primera vez en que fue a buscarlos al salón nunca ha entrado por una puerta como hacen las personas normales. Jamás. Y Sakura puede jurarlo) —. Estás muy bonita.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

—Ya no soy tu sensei.

—Claro, claro, Kakashi-sensei —replica Naruto. Sakura no está segura de si lo hace a propósito o es que es algo tan normal como ese tic verbal que tiene y que ella prefiere obviar.

Veinticuatro.

(Tres veces siete. Y luego más tres. Como Naruto y Sakura y Sasuke.)

—¿Qué dices si vamos a bai...?

—¡Te veo después, Naruto!

Acaba de escuchar el eco de un «hn» entre la marea de gente y es como que no puede evitarlo. Está entrenada para quererlo desde la vuelta de su alma. Es parte de lo que es y ahora está algo así... que... enamorada de Naruto, también. Sakura se dijo que haría cualquier cosa por Sasuke y lo hará, lo hará siempre, es parte de lo que es. Lo ve allí, sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados junto a ese chico tan alto y rubio y triste —eso piensa Sakura, igual que Ino después de todo un día trabajando en la floristería—, girando el rostro para no ver la expresión ansiosa de esa pelirroja bocona que a Sakura le cae tan mal.

Alza una mano (y no le importa que todo el mundo pueda ver su sujetador a través de la larga, larga manga. Es que no es de las que se ponen _hadajuban_) e intenta tocarlo (de lejos porque su mundo y el de él sólo se tocan a veces, y se murmuran cosas como _gracias_ y _por favor no te vayas o me moriré_. Pero unos dedos fríos y casi pegajosos le toman la muñeca y de repente Sakura se encuentra de pie frente a ese chico de ojos extraños y dientes afilados que parecen pensar que todo Konoha es una broma y que—

(«a este lugar le falta sangre».)

—¡Ojos verdes! —exclama—. ¡Te ves ardiente!

—Gra... Gracias —se le enreda la lengua. Siente que se está sonrojando y piensa _bueno, mierda_—. Yo... uh... ¡Feliz Navidad, Suigetsu-kun!

Él arquea las cejas.

—¿Sabes mi nombre?

Ella le dispara un vistazo vacío. Es una medic-nin, por el amor de..., ¿es que nadie se molesta en recordarlo?

—Hōzuki Suigetsu. Nacido el quince de febrero, dieciséis años, sangre tipo B, cincuenta y siete kilogramos, un metro sesenta y siete punto cuatro centímetros, ninja renegado de Kirigakure, espadachín talentoso y —frunce el ceño— con una mutación genética que le permite transformar las moléculas de su cuerpo en líquido.

Suigetsu parpadea.

—Apuesto a que tienes una obsesión secreta conmigo —pero luce encantado—. ¿Me vas a dar un regalo en mi cumpleaños?

—Y-Yo... eso creo...

—¿De verdad? —se la queda mirando—. Porque era una broma.

—Ya, pero —Sakura aparta un mechón de pelo de su cara e intenta evitar que el nivel de calor de sus mejillas siga subiendo. Para lo que sirven sus _kanzashi_— es que vamos a... no sé, no-nos agrupan por edad en algunas misiones y... y yo sólo... —se encoge—. Espero que seamos amigos, Suigetsu-kun.

—Podemos ser más que amigos.

Diosleestámirandoelescote. Sakura evalúa las posibilidades que tiene de escapar antes de que las cosas se pongan peores y ella tenga que golpearlo. (Es una chica fiel y lleva toda una vida—) Porque él no es del Equipo siete, y el Equipo siete —con eternas mayúsculas y esa frase que siempre le flota en la punta de la lengua, _que por cierto no es el número de la suerte_— la vio nacer como kunoichi y crecer como alguien demasiado viejo para ese cuerpo diminuto y esa piel de porcelana, y probablemente la verá morir.

(El Equipo siete, junto a Kakashi-sensei que sobrevivirá a todos sus equipos por siempre jamás porque es un ladrón, ganó algo que no se merecía, y Sakura piensa que está un poco maldito.)

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto todavía tiene esa mirada como desorbitada cuando le pone los ojos encima—. ¡Baila conmigo!

—Vale, Naruto —la verdad es que no le apetece bailar con esos zapatos pero qué diablos, Naruto la hará reír y se le olvidará enseguida.

Espía una última vez la figura oscura de Sasuke mientras le espeta algo a esa zanahoria aborrecible y le sonríe, (radiante y poderosa pero infantil y quebradiza), a Suigetsu. No se merece el kun pero es que decirle «Suigetsu-san» se le antoja ridículo.

—Adiós.

Suena como si ni siquiera ella se lo creyera.

* * *

Quiere llorar.

Quiere patear algo y hacerle daño a un montón de gente, Sasuke primero en la lista, Sasuke, el imbécil que ni se rebaja a mirarla después de que ella le haya esperado durante todos esos años y se haya negado a dejarle marchar porque no puede, y es que ¿no lo entiende? ¿Por qué la gente estúpida sigue preguntándole por qué lo ama, _que el no te merece, tú eres demasiado buena_, cuando es evidente que si pudiera hacer algo en contra lo haría? Incluso Naruto lo sabe pero lo oculta con una sonrisa dolorosa —como esa cuando ella le dijo _gracias_ y fue más expresiva que Sasuke a los doce—, y la hace reír y baila a su alrededor y tararea canciones sobre ramen y Sakura cree que si todo fuera un poquito, poquito mejor incluso su vida luciría menos detesteable.

Quiere gritar. Y grita. Y sabe que ese imbécil —¿Suigetsu?— la está mirando fijamente pero no le importa para nada cuando levanta un puño y golpea la pared del edificio vecino. No ha usado chakra, así que no se derrumba pero nacen cicatrices que se esparcen por la pared. Tsunade va a enterarse de que ha sido ella y la ayudará a arreglarlo pero le da igual.

(Todo... ¿por qué no...? Debería ser perfecto, debería ser perfecto, allí con su Equipo siete y Kakashi-sensei y su estúpido libro y Naruto y su obsesión con el ramen y... Sasuke... sólo que él no tiene nada.)

No llora.

No se va a rebajar a eso. Pero ya debería hacerlo, y además debería espetarle un par de cosas a Sasuke.

(¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!

—y esa cualquiera, Karin o como sea, con esa mirada despectiva por encima de sus gafas. ¡Sakura la curó! ¡Cómo se atreve!

... Hn. Sakura.

—es una imbécil pero esa manera que tiene de decir su nombre hace que le tiemblen las piernas.

Me alegro de que vinieras.

... Naruto fue a mi casa.

—se ríe.

Lo imagino. ¿Quieres...?

Naruto te está esperando.

—silencio.

¿Qué?

—y Sakura cree que se va a romper. En pedacitos. Un millón y tres pedacitos por lo menos, para que le alcancen todas las putas Navidades que le quedan.

Te está mirando ahora.

—tiene ese tono de _no me pasa nada así que lárgate_. A Sakura se le estrella la sonrisa contra el suelo.

Pero, Sasuke-kun...

¡Sakura-chan! Oh, ¡bastardo! ¡Así que viniste después de todo! Sabía que no podrías resistirme.

Hn. ¿A ti? Por favor.

—después Hinata viene y se lleva a Naruto un paso más alejado, y Sakura lo intenta de nuevo, pero Naruto regresa y le exige otro baile, y Kakashi-sensei se acerca para recordarle que le debe doce vueltas a la villa por contestarle «sí, madre», y mientras Naruto se queja Sakura se levanta y se acerca pero él se la queda mirando como si estuviera loca.)

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio!

Cae sobre sus rodillas y se pasa las manos por la cara para apartar las lágrimas. Arruina el maquillaje que la hace parecer mayor y no como una niña de trece años que usa tacones por primera vez (es la séptima y oh diablos, cómo odia al karma.)

Él habla con aire calmado.

—Sasuke, el galán.

—Lárgate. —Porque sino va a golpearle y no quiere curarle después. Es su contradicción andante, ella. Se odia a sí misma también. La mitad asesina mitad curadora.

(Que nadie diga que Sakura no entiende de paradojas.)

—Obviamente no sabe tratar con una chica como tú, guapa...

—¡Una chica como yo! —quiere reírse como una histérica y se permite una breve carcajada que hace que las lágrimas temblorosas le resbalen por la cara y se lleven otro poco de esa máscara reluciente—. ¡Como yo! Entonces, ¿con qué tipo de chica sabe tratar? ¿Con esa fulana de pelo rojo?

—Karin, la fulana —suena indecentemente divertido—. Espera que se lo cuente...

—Eres un idiota —se está congelando y no tiene nada que ver con el frío. Konoha, después de todo, siempre está soleado, incluso en la jodida Navidad—. Todos los hombres lo son.

—¿Todos? ¿Qué hay de ese rubio maricón?

Ella se queda boquiabierta.

—¡Naruto no es homosexual!

—Clarrrrrrro que no. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque él y yo... —y se corta. Es un secreto. Pero ella lo ama y él lo ama también y si Sasuke no estuviera o si ella lo hubiera querido un poco menos y algo más tarde, estarían juntos y escondidos en el baño haciéndolo como conejos, igual que Ino y Shikamaru—. Porque lo sé. Soy su mejor amiga. Las chicas notamos estas cosas.

—Las chicas, eh —sonríe. Es una sonrisa afilada como las que le da Kiba cuando ella le cura los arañazos en la parte baja de la espalda, con esos ojos delgados que lo notan todo fijos en su cara como si quisiera comérsela. Pero es diferente porque («a este lugar le falta sangre») y porque él apesta a muerte, eso es lo que ella cree.

Que Suigetsu(-kun) apesta a muerte porque es un asesino (y no tiene nada de curador.)

—Sí —repite. De repente tiene la voz áspera. Se le fueron las lágrimas, se le olvidaron, más bien, y tiene esa cosa en la garganta que hace que suene áspera como Tsunade-sama después de una borrachera espectacular.

—¿Así que lo haces con él?

—No. —Se odia porque suena triste.

Se odia porque tiene una buena razón.

—¿Pero quieres hacerlo?

—Sí. —Jesús.

—¿Y entonces?

—Es que todavía no me equilibrio —suena como una de esas estúpidas doctoras que dan conferencias y llevan más de veinte años sin pisar una consulta—. Quiero más a Sasuke-kun todavía.

(Cuando deje de parecerle natural decir «Sasuke-kun» sabe que le habrá llegado la hora. Sólo está esperando. No va a ser anunciado con las doce campanadas de Año Nuevo ni con los fuegos artificiales de algún festival que siempre luce oportuno e inoportuno. Sólo va a pasar.)

—Todavía —¿cuándo se ha acercado tanto? Retrocede un paso pero se topa con la pared y algo de polvo se le cae por el cuello del kimono. Demonios—. ¿Es que vas a quererlo más?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Sasuke-kun...

—... ¿si...?

—No puede quererme. —Tan verde y tan transparente, como si llorara, y quisiera y debería pero no puede.

Veinticuatro. Siete, siete, siete y tres, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

—Yo puedo quererte —sugiere.

—Tú sólo quieres acostarte conmigo —intenta sonar enfadada y furiosa (que, oye, debería estarlo) pero a estas alturas de la noche y después de tantos rechazos y tarareos es gracioso—. Ni siquiera te importa que tenga problemas emocionales.

—¿Los tienes? ¡Ah! No me había fijado.

—Una vez Ino me dijo que si alguien quería hacerlo conmigo debía de ser un pedófilo porque no tengo curvas.

—¿No tienes? —se agacha y le lame la mejilla. Eso, por alguna razón, hace que le den ganas de llorar una vez más—. ¿No? —está acariciándole el muslo. Lo odia. Lo odia a él y a todos los hombres y... Sí.

—No. Déjame en paz. Me lo merezco.

—Nadie se merece que lo dejen en paz —retruca él—. Hey, hueles bonito.

—¡Eso fue enfermizo! —lo aparta de un golpe en el hombro y retrocede de espaldas en el callejón, pero se para justo en el borde de la sombra, porque sabe que cuando vuelva a la luz estridente se va a poner esa sonrisa de mentira que desearía con toda su alma que fuera de verdad y va a ir a intentar hablar con Sasuke para que le diga que sí y la haga feliz, o para que le diga que no y entonces pueda ir a bailar algo más con Naruto.

—¿No es esta vida una mierda? —comenta Suigetsu (quince de febrero, sangre tipo B.) No puede quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Sí... —deja caer los hombros—. Oye, Suigetsu-kun.

—De verdad, soy muy bueno follando. Y tienes unas piernas espectaculares.

(_Te ves ardiente_ y «a este lugar le falta sangre».)

—¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?

Puede verlo en su cara.

(Quítate el kimono y desabróchate el sujetador y bájate las bragas.

Sip, eso es justamente lo que quiero.)

—Vale —dice vale porque ¿qué otra cosa va a decir después de que él la haya escuchado siendo una maldita demente?—. El quince de febrero, entonces. ¿No?

—¿Qué tal si me lo das por adelantado?

—Lo siento, yo...

Ahora tengo que ir a sufrir.

—Hey, ojos verdes —sonríe. Dientes afilados y mirada extraña. Como Kiba pero más peligroso—. ¿No ves que es una noche perfecta? A ver, haz un puchero con esa boca bonita.

(Saca la lengua... así...)

Sakura se echa a reír. Pero él está equivocado, porque—

—La luna está demasiado bonita —se pone de puntillas y alza las manos como para tocar el cielo pero igual que con Sasuke, no lo logra. Ni siquiera tiene un abanico—. No puedo contar las estrellas.

Suigetsu la mira. Tiene esa cara de _¿ya te diste cuenta de que es una pérdida de tiempo que insistas en volver?_, Sakura se ríe y se acerca, un paso a la vez, (es tan niña y nunca va a crecer y cómo desearía que Sasuke... para que Naruto la sacara a bailar...), y ya, vale, Suigetsu(-kun) es una mezcla extraña de los dos, con el alma más gris que Sasuke y las manos más rojas que Naruto.

Funciona. (Aunque no, la noche no es perfecta. Las estrellas, como bien ha dicho, no están brillando.)


End file.
